playtricksterfandomcom-20200214-history
Power
Power-Type Description Power-Type characters focus primarily on melee damage and have close-range skills for the most part. Their secondary skills can raise or lower the stats of allies and enemies, respectively. Although the Bunny and Buffalo have the same skills, their second class, Boxer and Soldier, each have unique sets of skills. The boxer focuses on single enemy damage, while the soldier is designed for multi-enemy attack. Power Stats All stats can be raised using Power Skills. *AP: Attack Power. Determines damage for physical attacks. Formula is level * 4 + 14. Increased by Pumping Heart (party). Decreased by Rust. *AC: Accuracy. Determines chance of physical attacks hitting. Also determines gun damage. Does not affect spell accuracy and non-physical attack skills. Formula is - 1) / 4 + 50 (brackets mean round down). Increased by Bull's Eye, Gun Booster. Decreased by Shockvibe. *DX: Dexterity? Delay between attacks (the lower the better). This skill works well with Blazing Strike/Shadow for Gladiators. The lower the DX the better the skills. Formula is 10 - - 1) / 12. Decreased by Hyper Beat. Increased by Mana Web. Job Tree Keep in mind that unlike in eTO, rTO requires you to have a base level of 60 and TM level 50 to advance to 2nd job. You can job change at Relics Town - Azteca, or Room of Job Master 1 and Room and Job Master 2, which are located in Garden of Skill Master. The portal to this area is located on the east-side of Megalopolis Square. Job and Type 309px-Schoolgirl.jpg|'1st Job Schoolgirl'|linktext=1st Job Schoolgirl 286px-Boxer.jpg|2nd Job Boxer 247px-Professional_Boxer.jpg|3rd Job Champion or Duelist Schoolgirl, ''Power Type'' 'Appearance' Cute and boyish schoolgirl. She is a member of the boxing club and always wears a pair of boxing gloves along with her school uniform. 'Reason for coming to Caballa Island' She is an all-around athlete who has never lost in any kind of athletic competition. While she was getting bored with her usual excellence in ordinary sports, she was offered a chance to save the boxing club of her school. She soon sets her goal of obtaining the Junior Championship. While training, she sees the one and only boxing glove made of mammoth leather in an auction and comes to Cavalla Island to earn money to buy her treasure. Buffalo 200px-Fighter.jpg|1st Job Fighter|linktext=1st Job Fighter 200px-Warrior.jpg|2nd Job Warrior |linktext=2nd Job Warrior 200px-Mercenary.jpg|3rd Job Gladiator or Mercenary|linktext=3rd Job Gladiator or Mercenary Job and Type 'Fighter, Power Type' 'Appearance' A strong, bully type character with big horns on top of his head. He wears a red scarf and a protective bandage on his arm. 'Reason for coming to Caballa Island' He is a professional fighter who would challenge and fight anybody. He unknowingly competes in an illegal fight and seriously injures his opponent in a win. But only finds out about it after he was cheated off his prize money by his manager. He comes to Cavalla Island to make money to take care of his injured opponent and his family. Job Advancement *Buffalo 2nd Job *Bunny 2nd Job Category:Characters Category:Power Category:Bunny Category:Buffalo